No Interruptions
by Copper's Mama
Summary: a jarod/miss parker fic, from the movie: Island of the Haunted. A rewrite of the almost-kiss scene. Please R&R!


_..._

_A Jarod/Miss Parker fic._

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Pretender ... wouldn't mind borrowing Michael T. Weiss, though. _

_..._

_A/N: Alright, this is taken from that scene in Island of the Haunted. You know, the one where Ocee totally ruins the Jarod/Miss Parker kiss. THEY WERE SO CLOSE!! _

_So yeah, this is my rewrite of the scene. And yes, in my version: they kiss. And then some. _

_I just love the idea of these two together. I wish they'd made the four movies like they'd planned to. _

_Alrighty-roo, let's get on with it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

* * *

She sighed, looking over at him in the flickering light of the warm fire. "Why is it that the one person I've been _trained_ to distrust ... to hate, to capture ... is _always_ with me during the most difficult moments of my life?"

Jarod held her gaze. "Maybe ... it's supposed to be that way," he whispered, his gaze dropping to her lips repeatedly.

They were so close. They'd been so close for so many years, and now they were alone (almost) on an island in a furious storm, and all he could think about was how close they were, and how soft her lips looked.

He dared to move closer to her, ever so slowly, and she surprisingly followed suit, her eyes softening as they blinked a few times.

His heart was pounding against his ribcage as their lips grew so close that they could feel each other's hitched breathing.

It seemed as though an eternity had passed, and finally he took the plunge and pressed his lips against hers. The initial feeling was exactly as he remembered their first kiss, all those years ago. But then she moved against him, and everything changed.

They weren't kids anymore, that much was blatantly obvious.

Her body moved closer to his, never breaking contact with his lips.

He encased her in his arms, pulling the blanket off of her shoulders and dropping it on the floor beside them as he traced the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip.

She responded immediately, gripping his sweater and pulling his entire body against hers. He'd kissed women before, he'd felt that flutter in his belly when he met a girl that he liked, but this ... this was extraordinary. He couldn't explain the way that his body - his very soul - was responding to her, and at the moment, he didn't care to.

Being the bold woman that she was, Miss Parker tugged on the material of his shirt, breaking the kiss to tell him with her eyes what she wanted.

He lifted his arms, assisting her with removing the first layer of clothing.

Any moment now he expected someone to burst in and ruin the moment; Ocee, someone from The Center ... but no one came. It was just Jarod and Miss Parker.

She ghosted her fingers across his gloriously muscled arms, eager to see what was under his other shirt.

Jarod stood and removed that as well, and she followed him, pulling him down to kiss her again. His fingers fisted in the material of her robe, and after they'd thoroughly explored each other's mouths, he daringly tugged on the rope holding the robe together.

He paused, waiting for her to react, and she did by dropping her hands to his belt buckle.

Their clothes were discarded, and he laid her out carefully on the blanket she'd been wrapped in. No words were necessary as they came together as one, years up pent of tension and frustration finally being released.

As they lay together afterwards, staring up at the ceiling, Jarod spoke without looking at the woman beside him. "I missed you."

She let out a breathy chuckle at that, turning her head to face him where it lay on his outstretched arm. "Is that so?"

He glanced back at her. "It's more fun when you're the one chasing me."

She lowered her eyes, bringing her hand up to trail across his abdomen. "These past several years have definitely been ... memorable."

"But once we have a way off this island ... you're still going to try to take me back," he stated.

She sighed. "It's my job."

He nodded, sliding his arm out from under her so that he was looming over her. "Well, then I guess I'd better make the most of this while I can."

She smiled, accepting his kiss eagerly, happy to forget the rest of the world for a while.

* * *

_The end. _

_Hope you liked it! _

_Reviews are appreciated, positive or negative. _

_Until next time ...!_


End file.
